1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to radar reflectors and, more particularly, to a radar reflector having a scattering cross section for each of the trihedral corners of at least 530 square meters at a frequency of 9375 MHz.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have been employed to reflect radar signals to aid in tracking balloon sondes.
Prior reflectors are heavier and occupy a greater volume than the present invention and cannot comply with the stringent packaging requirements of 600 grams maximum and a volume of 450 cubic inches.
Additionally, prior reflectors of this size and weight have a random orientation when suspended beneath a balloon and, therefore, could not generate an effective reflection of tracking signals.
An object of this invention is to provide an improved radar reflector comprising three diecut panels which can be quickly and easily assembled.
A further object is to provide a radar reflector which rotates when ascending suspended beneath a balloon.